


The Golden Idiot

by LoveFics157



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157
Summary: Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Leaning backwards against our usual sea colored couch, I watched the clock above me. As time seemed to be passing me by, I found the anxiety within me growing further as the thought of my current situation was stuck in my mind.

I found myself growing much too impatient and couldn't handle the endless hours that never seemed to be ending.

Rising from my position, I made my way to the kitchen and started to look around, black and white tiles on all sides. It didn't take long to find a toaster next to some fresh looking bread.

Popping the bread into the silver looking item, I waited momentarily until a sweet smelling toast rose out of it. Grabbing it, I didn't really care about any other toppings and just shoved the deliciousness in my mouth, enjoying every minute.

"Umm...Ventus?" Curious, I looked behind me to find a blue haired woman next to two other people. "You're new brother is finally here."

Toast hanging from my mouth, I gave him an awkward wave. Staring at me for a second, he just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Sorry, he hasn't exactly warmed up to anyone yet." Explained the more muscular man, Terra. "Give him time."

Nodding my head, I gave the two a bright smile. "I know, why don't you go help him get settled in?" Quickly agreeing, I ran out of the kitchen and towards the nearby wooden staircase.

Bounding up the stairs, I did my best not to look too excited, although it was very difficult. Seeing our room door already open, I rushed inside of it and found him taking what looked like his items out of a bright red suitcase.

"Hey there! My name is Ventus and I was thinking you could use some help." I suggested, stepping over to his side, doing the same as him. Although, I Instantly received a glare that dug into my very soul in return.

"Do not touch my items, got it?" He commanded while snatching each one away from me. "I don't need any help so get out of sight."

Raising an eyebrow, confusion washed over me at the utterly harsh tone that was given to me. Even so, I refused to give up and try again on becoming at least a little closer to my sibling.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't I show you around, we can get to know each other, ok?" Giving him a lovely smile, I waited for his response, which wasn't what I had hoped for in the slightest.

Twisting his face towards mine, a pair of stunning golden pupils showed, complimenting his midnight black hair. The look alone was enough to send me into a trance, until my attention was caught once more.

"Look, I don't care who you are. I didn't even want to be here but apparently I have to, so stay out of my way and no one gets hurt." Pushing me aside, he picked up some clothing and began to put it on hangars.

Crossing my arms, I instantly left the room. "What do I care, who needs a jerk like that." Heading back down the stairs, I collapsed onto the couch.

Coming towards me, my dad kneeled to my level. "What did you think of Vanitas?" Even though I already knew that my dad didn't mean any harm, I couldn't stop the intense glare growing on my face. Giving me a slight smile, he left the room, most likely so that I'd be able to cool down.

With the most annoyed sigh, I decided it'd be better to keep my distance, at least for now. Cuddling up into a ball, I let my thoughts wander wherever they wanted to go as I licked the crumbs off my lips. Letting the night pass me by, the most peaceful sensation passed me by as the room turned quiet.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

The next morning, I could still feel drowsiness overtaking over me. Rubbing my eyes, I took a couple minutes for myself to fully awaken. All the while, I was shielding my eyes from the sunlight that was trying its' best to blind me.

Getting up, I stretched my arms and walked to the usual dining room. Spotting spikes of black hair, chewing on a small poptart, I decided to take the seat across from him.

"H-Hey." I greeted him, feeling more nervous then I should've been though. "I see you get up early, I'm the only other one who does." Peering up at me, his face looked completely expressionless as he stopped whatever he was doing.

"Well, all I wanted to say was welcome to our family and I hope we get along, even if it takes a while." I told him, not exactly sure what else there was to say as silence filled the air.

Even though I tried once again to convince the teen, I was only ignored. Forced to give up any and all attempts of interaction, I breathed out a sigh and got up from my position, going back into the kitchen.

Grabbing a similar poptart, I walked back to where I had been sitting, unable to keep my mind off of any ideas that would bring the two of us closer. Popping the food in my mouth, I watched him stay within his small shell the entire time.

By the time we both finished, he left me at the table as he went in the direction of the stairs. With my head slightly to the side, I began to follow him, lost in my thoughts.

Busting me out of them in an instant, he turned towards me, staring me down with those mezmorising pupils again. Raising an eyebrow at me, I was given a confused look. "Why are you following me around?" He asked.

"Well, you see, we share a room together and it's this way." I replied. Twisting back around, I was only given a faint nod, and he continued on his way.

"That's right!" I yelled while rushing past him. Running into my room, I swiftly grabbed a uniform and many different books, then ran back to him. "We have school tomorrow, here is your supplies, I'll lend you any other supplies if I can. Come to me if you need anything, oh and you'll need my map of the school."

Running back into the room, I dug through some of my items and pulled out a complicated looking map. Walking back to him, I started to point out each area for my brother. Looking up with a silly smile, he took the items and went into our room.

"Are you going to stand there, or start getting ready?" He asked me, waiting patiently inside.

"Haha, right." Laughing to myself, we started to pack pencils, complicated books on different subjects, and any other of our future needed items. Lastly, our uniforms were placed on the drawer, lieing in wait.

Although, he didn't seem any kinder after this. In the end, all I could do was hope things would be peaceful between us somehow.

The rest of the day wasn't much to speak of, nor was it anything like what I had hoped. Once the next day came and, according to the alarm clock, school would be starting soon, so I might've been a little too excited.

Pouncing over to Vanitas' bed and pulling the blankets somewhat off him, the first event that we'd be spending together was announced by non other then me.

Ignoring his bad temper, I got him out of the bed and our parents said their goodbyes before the bus took us away. Making his way throughout the students, a certain brunette greeted me with a large smile.

"Hey there Sora, look this is my adopted bro." I told him, pointing towards Vanitas' who was looking incredibly uncomfortable. "His name is Vanitas'."

Holding out his hand, the younger teen introduced himself to the black haired male, but not much friendliness could be gotten out of him.

"He's not very open is he?" Asked my friend, which I only responded with a disappointed shake of the head.


	3. Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Strolling through the halls, I explained anything that was deemed necessary at the moment, then headed in the direction of my classroom with Sora.

"So, think you could help me with my homework?" My friend started to beg me, receiving the usual dismissive response of mine.

"Sora, you know I suck just as much as you do. That's why we have Kairi." Laughing, he nodded along and went into the bland painted room full of other students. Getting into a seat beside him, it didn't take long for things to start.

Of course, boredom came quickly and chatter between Sora and me started up, of course we were half focused on the teacher. Even so, there is only so much one student can do.

The clock ticked above my head for quite some time until a sharp ringing sound emitted from the object. Following the rest of the teens out of the cream colored room, I walked to the next one, continuing the method as many different things were taught to me.

Finally lunchtime came around and I found myself with the goofy Sora and an innocent like girl named Kairi. I put whatever foods that were in my grasp onto a plate and a quick drink.

Sitting in an empty table with the three, it didn't take long for the flirting to start, which made me want to utterly puke. "Seriously you guys, keep this up and I really will throw up." I told them.

Receiving a slight sigh, Kairi couldn't stop her giggling. "I bet you're just jealous of us Mr. Lonely." Teased the brunette.

Munching on some of an apple, I replied with a similar teasing voice. "There's just no fooling you. I can't believe how jealous I am of two lovesick idiots."

Playfully making more jokes, and talking with each other for the rest of lunch, I could feel a certain brightness shining within me.

The entire day went by pretty fast, and the end of school finally arrived. Only problem, I never saw my brother anywhere during that time. Curious, I didn't go back home yet and instead went looking for him around the school.

At first it was difficult, due to the location he must've been hiding, but I eventually found those golden eyes hidden behind a tree at the back entrance.

Running towards him quickly, I slid against the tree as well, doing my best to get his attention. By the time he figured out I was there, it looked like I almost gave him a heart attack from the surprise.

"Geez, what are you doing here?" He asked me, trying to act as if nothing had just occurred.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I hadn't seen you all day, so I thought that I would check on you. If you want, we could spend some time together too." I tried, obviously showing that my stubbornness hadn't gone away completely.

"You're becoming quite annoying, know that?" He told me, trying to leave once again but I followed regardless of the cruel attitude he gave me.

"I just want to be friendly, we're living together so why shouldn't we get to know each other?" Keeping his distance, the two of us walked home together, willingly or not.

Locking himself in our room, I only felt exhausted keeping up with all of this already. Finding my mother, she grinned at me as she welcomed me back home. Doing the same, I gave the sweet woman a large hug before deciding to ask for any advice.

"Hey mom, Vanitas doesn't seem to like me at all...I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong." I said, looking desperate. "Any ideas?"

Pondering over the situation for a moment, she seemed to be racking her thoughts for something that would help. Once she spoke, I felt a sense of hope. "Maybe you just can't understand each other yet, maybe you could try getting to know his interests?"

"Interests..." I muttered to myself while nodding to her and looking for Vanitas' once more.


	4. A Small Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

"So, how many times are you going to continue stalking me from now onward?" He wondered, keeping his eyes trained on mine.

Fiddling with my thumbs, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth gently. "Well, we got off on the wrong foot so I thought we could try to get to know eachother better." I explained. "For example, I like hanging out with friends, doing battle training, and meeting new people."

Quickly sitting next to him, I gave him a cheesy smile, which was bluntly returned with a shake of the head and distancing himself as much as possible.

Examining the different colors on the bed, he didn't give much thought about what I was saying. Giving the response I would expect by this point, I could only continue trying with whatever hope I had left.

"I don't like many things and don't particularly dislike anything." I was told, not really able to do much about the mean behavior that seemed endless.

"At least you're talking to me more." I sighed quite deeply, bouncing up from the blood red and lavender striped bed.

Letting my feet guide me towards the closet, I kneeled down and started searching throughout the many different items contained at the bottom. Surprisingly, what I was searching for wasn't seen anywhere no matter how much I was looking.

"It was here before, where did my wooden sword go? I placed it here a couple days...you stole my sword!" I yelled, stepping over to him with my fists on my hips. Looking to the side, he gave the most innocent look ever.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. If you can't prove anything then I didn't do it." He bitterly denied not seeming to let up anytime now.

"Then let me search your stuff if you really didn't." I demanded, which was refused instantly, and the two of us started bickering back and forth. When I tried to look into the stuff no matter what he said, he pushed me away, which ended with us fighting until I eventually grabbed it from him.

Sitting on opposite sides of the room, neither of us would speak to the other. Not looking at him, I did my best to calm myself after the events of what just happened, slightly annoyed. Once I felt much better, I got my homework out of my school bag and relaxed with it on my sea designed bed.

Running my mind throughout the many different texts inside the books infront of me, along with the several complicated papers that went with them, my brain was practically melting whether I liked it or not.

By the time I finally got enough done, I could take a nice break. Looking over at my bro, I held in the last bit of irritation that was still lingering within me and watched him read a fantasy book.

Noticing that he hadn't done anything that he would've gotten from school before, I couldn't help being curious. "You know, if you don't do your work then your grades will fail, you do know that right?"

Nodding his head, he turned to the next page. "Of course, I'm smarter then you are so I'd worry more about yourself." Smirking at me, it was easy to tell from the look on his face he thought I was stupid or something.

Giving him a sharp glare, it was easy to tell that his insults were starting to get to me. "No worries, I can always tutor you like the good boy you are."

"Why would I need your help! Geez, I'm sick of dealing with you already, hmph." Pouting, I turned away to finish up whatever was left of the papers I'd gotten, then bounded up from bed and walked towards the closet.

"Oh yea...I was going to take a break..." Breathing out a deep sigh, I changed into some white and gold pajamas, then sprawled out onto my bed. Somewhat exhausted and tired of racking my brain so much, I closed my eyes and let the world drift away from me slowly.


	5. Planning Of Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Munching on a pizza slice, I peered up at my friends. "It's only been a few days and he's already getting on my nerves." I explained to them.

"Your brother steals from you?" Laughed Sora, grinning at the amount of trouble I've had already. "So how much longer are you two gonna last, like, 45 seconds?"

"Why can I believe that." I said, swallowing the rest of my pizza. Stuffing the rest of the food on my plate into my mouth, I took momentary sips of the Dr.Pep next to it.

"I know what'll take your mind off of all that stress." Said Sora, pointing his plastic fork that was dripping with tasty smelling spaghetti towards me.

"We're going to Techno Arcade. You must've gotten your allowance last week already, right?" Leaning back in her chair, the sweet attitude coming out of Kairi's voice always cheered me up. "You know you love it there."

Thinking about it for a moment, I couldn't help but nod at the two. Waiting until everyone had finished their meals, we went back to class, enjoying the silly talk that came from the three of us.

After the school day had ended, the three of us began walking through the many familiar parts of town. All around me were many different colored buildings made of orange and silver bricks. Along the concrete road was many long bushes and several tall looking trees.

The wind floating throughout my golden hair, I stepped along the sidewalk and watched the clouds passing through the sky. After some time of enjoying the scenery, the arcade finally came into view. Stepping inside of it, I could just feel the excitement almost bursting out of my chest.

"Race ya to the pac-man game!" Challenged the perky brunette. Before another word was even spoken, we ran towards the games as fast as possible, both touching the machine at the same time.

"I win! No you didn't, I reached it first!" We yelled at each other at the same time, which only made the red head roll her eyes. Pushing her way in between us, the pac game was quickly started before we could do anything about it and we were forced to watch her take the first turn.

For quite awhile, we played some more games together and overall explored the arcade. Once we had our fun and our stomachs were getting empty, we sat at a table near the entrance and ordered some food. Although, we were less focused on the food and more on our conversation.

"You know, we were thinking of going on a date this Friday. Why don't you go on a double date with us?" Suggested his girlfriend. Of course, the thought only made me sick.

"I can't, if you haven't noticed, I don't have someone to take." I told them. "Besides dating is gross, no way would I wanna."

"C'mon, at least think about it, you deserve to have some time off with a pretty girl." Placing my head onto the white table, I looked up at them out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine, if you get off my back, I'll think about it but there's no guarantee." Kairi and Sora agreeing, we continued to spend more time in Techno Arcade, surrounded by teenagers and beeping buttons.

As the midnight sky rose outside the windows, it was clear that it'd become much too late and we had to go home by now. Strolling back the way we came, the events from today were still rolling throughout my mind.

Once we were halfway on our way back, Sora and Kairi went in a different direction from mine, acting like mushy weirdos again. Regardless, I was too cheerful to bother with whatever they had been doing.


	6. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

"Let me in the damn bathroom! I swear if you don't-" I yelled, irritation streaming throughout me. Of course, he didn't seem to care and my only course of action at the moment was to kick on the door in hopes it would open. Even so, my continuous threats didn't seem to do much.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Why don't you try busting the door down instead of acting tough? It'd be entertaining." He told me, obviously getting fired up from my frustrations.

"Fine then, watch me!" Before I could even do anything close to that, I was pulled away by a blue haired lady. Given a stern look of obvious disapproval, she began to unlock the door with a lock pick. Once inside, she pulled brother out of there and forced him beside me.

"Honestly, how many times are you going to keep this up? Me and your father have had it up to here, so either get along, or we will make you. If you haven't forgotten, you are siblings, I expect you to behave like siblings and not 2 year olds." Crossing her arms she kept her voice stern and steady.

"But Vanitas always starts it, he keeps-" I tried explaining, but was only cut off with a single hand gesture from mother.

"I do not care who started it, I am the one who will end, have I made myself clear?" Of course, when we didn't reply, she only rose her voice in a more harsh manner, forcing us to somewhat agree. Finally satisfied, she left us by ourselves.

"This is your fault, ya know." Muttered Vanitas, heading into the bathroom with me. Giving him a glare out of the corner of my eye, it was obvious the bickering wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Oh, this is my fault now? At least I'm not the one going around locking people out of bathrooms." Rolling his eyes, he started up a shower and waited for the water to get hot. "Wait, why are you starting a shower I thought it was my turn to use this room."

"Yep, we all think things don't we?" Stomping back to my room, I decided to get my only source of comfort at the moment. Picking up the toy sword hidden in my closet, I twisted it backwards and began to do different methods of attack, like a uppercut or a maybe blunt blocking.

Thankfully, the wooden item easily was able to ease my thoughts and cool me down in an instant. I decided to take some time on pondering about the whole date thing that my friends reccomended and when I should practice a sword battle with them again while I did so. Eventually exhausted, I ended up lying in the bed, taking steady breaths.

Once he came back to the room, I noticed how muscular he seemed to be, strangely enough, but tried my best not to stare so that I didn't seem too weird. Getting dressed into some of his black clothing, he found my sword on the ground near my bed. Picking it up, he started swinging it around lazily.

"How can you even fight with this thing, it's practically useless, I don't see the point in keeping it." He said. Getting back up, I used the small bit of strength I still had to take it from him and show a little of how I trained with it. Although, he only looked at me strangely. "Why the hell are you holding it backwards?"

"Eh?" Stopping what I was doing, I held it in front of me. "Oh that, well I feel more comfortable like that. Ya see, I'm left handed, but I've always been strangely attached to using my right hand with things like this." Listening intently, he only nodded his hand before walking away.

Strangely enough, for me, that was much more kind then I expected it to be. With a small giggle, I laid down on my bed and decided to get started on my studies while he continued the fantasy book he had from before. Things were quite peaceful, until I heard mom and dad talking and decided to get up, to go see what it was all about.

Walking up to their room, I greeted them with a smile. Doing the same, they asked me sweetly to come over to them. Obviously accepting the offer, I sat on their bed and gave them a large smile.

"So how has school been?" Dad asked me, cuddling up next to mom, who didn't seem to mind much. "You've been getting somewhat good grades as far as we know, don't go failing on us got it? Also don't forget the dishes, you better not slack off mister."

Lightly laughing with my parents, dad ruffled up my hair playfully. Continuing to talk for awhile, I could easily feel a soft mood floating through the air.


	7. Sea Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Stepping onto the stone sidewalk that led into school, I found myself watching something. Forgetting all thoughts about what I could've been doing, I ran towards it without any hesitation.

Finding that golden eyed boy walking to the same place as yesterday, I followed him where he couldn't see me, then watched him sit against it in silence. Somehow, he actually looked somewhat normal as he just sat there thinking to himself.

Coming up to him, I didn't get much of a reaction, but I didn't mind in the slightest. With a smile, I slid down the tree beside him and got myself comfortable as well. "So, this is where you go when you don't go to your classes." I said, while looking through the area.

It was a lot more pretty then I'd noticed before, even though I could only see it from a low vantage point, it was practically amazing. Even I could understand why he would want to hang around here rather then be lectured all day. Even so, the good boy conscious of mine was still slightly stirring in the bottom of my gut.

"I don't care for those hot rooms full of uncontrollable idiots." He said, watching the leaves flutter down. Without his notice, a single one fell onto his nose, making him look beyond silly. "I can do whatever I want."

Trying to hold in my laughter, I clasped my hand over my mouth as bits of laughter was pouring out. Raising an eyebrow, he only looked at me with confusion. Enjoying the view a little too much, I took the green plant off and waved it around carelessly.

"This fell on your nose, you looked so cute, never thought you'd seem so innocent." Not able to control myself, I couldn't stop laughing. Of course, his cheeks going red didn't help me in the slightest.

"Would you shut up already, I am not 'cute' or 'innocent'!" I couldn't stop treasuring that moment, and I was having way too much fun to let up.

Though the lunch bell caught our attention eventually, showing how much time had passed through the fun that we started to have. An idea popping into my head, I jumped back onto my feet and look towards him. "Stay here, I'll bring you something." And with that, I was gone into the building.

Doing my best to stay out of sight, I got as much food as I possibly could onto a red plate, from the cafeteria. For example, pizza or spaghetti, and of course not forgetting some drinks for the two of us. Eventually sneaking it out of the lunch room, I started making my way back to him while watching the empty halls that had barley anyone in them by now.

Once I found my way back to him, I plopped the red item next to him and snatched an apple off of it. "C'mon eat up, no one is stopping you."

Taking some of the spaghetti into a plastic fork, he started chewing in silence. "Ya know, you could say thank you, not many get the privilege of me getting them food." I said, not able to hold back the wholesome mood that was obviously rising from me.

Turning his head away, he continued to eat the meal. As we ate together, I couldn't have any other thoughts other then how well we were getting along, yet strangely enough I could feel as though I was doing something wrong while I sat there, but pushed away such unnecessary thoughts.

Finally he let me walk beside him as school ended, and I decided to take him somewhere, yet I think he'd given up on trying to convince me otherwise by now. Pulling on his arm, we started heading in my most favorite direction. Thankfully, it didn't take long at all and we were just in time beacuse the stand would close soon.

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream! I still have some allowance left over, so I'll get us Ice Cream with it, ok?" Going towards the person in the stand, I ordered two of them, and waited patiently while watching them be gathered together.

Thanking her nicely, I ran back to Vanitas and held out the frozen treat colored in a bright blue. Taking it from me, he only looked at it as if he could kill him in an instant, but started to suck on it regardless. Smiling, I bit a chunk out of mine and continued my day with him, which was thankfully much better then I'd hoped.


	8. Sudden Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Staring at the ceiling, the pitch black shade of the room around me made it almost impossible to see anything. "Who knew having a sibling would be so distracting. Then again what do I know, not like I've ever had one before anyway."

"Maybe I will go on that date...I mean, it is just a one time thing right? But, how exactly do you get a girlfriend...especially in one day?" Breathing out a deep sigh, all I could do was hope for the best, even though I knew nothing good would come out of this. "I'm hopeless."

Twisting my body over towards the right, I found a sleeping teenager with the most peaceful smile on his face. Watching him sleep in such a manner wasn't exactly the most terrible thing in the world.

"I wonder if he has ever gone on a date before, not that he would tell, but it makes me curious what kind of person would be interested in him." Lost in my thoughts, I came to a solution after some time for tomorrow and let myself get some sleep.

The next day, I made sure to keep track of my plans for the day and looked around for a pretty girl to talk to...any girl really. Once I caught sight of a lovely looking girl with short blonde hair, I ran towards her. Scratching the back of my head, I did my best not to look awkward in front of her.

"Hey there, I'm Ventus, but you can just call me Ven." I told her, hoping things were going just fine.

"Hello there Ven, my name is Namine, it's very nice to meet you." She said with a smile that could melt anyone within an instant. Returning my own smile, I nodded my head at her.

"You too, so I was thinking that if you wanted to, me and you could hang out tomorrow and possibly, ya know, maybe, go on a date?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers, of course before she could respond the idiot of a century interrupted us not caring in the slightest what I was doing.

Pulling me away from her, I continued trying to tell him that I was busy but was ignored. When we were out of earshot of anyone, he let me go as I gave him a death-like glare.

"What could be so important that you had to ruin my chance at getting a date?" I asked him with a deadly tone of voice. Only shrugging at me, he put his plain white arms behind his head and stared at me with those uniquely bright eyes of his.

"How about...you hand in whatever homework I have for me from now and I'll start to do your chores for you?" He suggested to me, grinning innocently.

"And why ask me this all of a sudden, you never want to help me." I asked, crossing my arms across my chest while giving him the most suspicious look possible.

"Beacuse I love my brother?" He tried, which only made me snicker and demand the real explanation. "Fine, it's difficult to get it in for me at this rate, but if you do it for me then the saps will look the other way." With a large sigh, I was only able to respond with a shake of the head, but managed to agree for the sake of my chores.

Before we could get back onto the path that would eventually lead to our morning walk towards a certain building, a young voice came bounding from behind us. Jumping forward, it clung onto my back without thinking, knocking me onto the ground.

"Sora, what the hell." Clutching onto my head, a sharp sting could be felt. Taking a minute to process what just happened, my eyes widened completely and I ran away as fast as I possibly could. Sora's voice could barley be heard behind me as everything started to black out from around me.

The next thing I knew, I was at home with my face buried inside of my pillow, and the only thing I could think about was what just happened and how much my face was currently burning up more then it had ever been in my life. Nothing more could reach me.


	9. Unable To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

My mind continuing to wander back to those golden eyes that seemed to be haunting me, random mumbling was uttered into my pillow. I could feel my mother running her hand across my back in an attempt to comfort me, even though she hadn't a clue what was going on.

Sitting up within an instant, I started awkwardly laughing and finally spoke, although it seemed more to convince myself then anything else. "Yea, it didn't count, he's just your brother so what are you worried about? It was nothing more then an accident."

"Ven, would you tell me yet why you came home all of a sudden looking like a cherry tomato?" Aqua asked me, keeping her voice as loving as possible.

Of course, mine was the exact opposite for It was nothing but a mess. "Oh, ya know, brother fell onto the ground. I watched, but definitely had nothing to do with it at all, speaking of which I'm hungry be right back." Rushing out of the room before she could ask any further questions, I went into the kitchen as fast as I possibly could.

Drowning myself in some Dr.Pep, I tried my best to get the visions of what we did out of mind. Thankfully, after some good tasting food and some more drinks, things didn't feel that bad for me anymore and It was barley even there anymore.

"Hmm...I guess I can do the dishes but he said he'd do them for me...maybe I should wait until he gets back home?" Pondering over it, I decided to look around the house for anything I could even remotely do, but when nothing looked interesting, I just decided to take a shower instead.

Starting up some hot water, I went through some cabinets that were nearby and got a towel down from one of them. Placing it on the brown and white marble-like sink, I finally started the actual shower and got inside the bathtub. Washing myself with my shampoo, I cleansed myself as needed like I usually do, before finally getting out.

Going back to my room, I put on a completely white shirt with a large yellow star in the middle and some deep blue jeans. Thankfully, Aqua had left so there was nothing to think about when it came to her watching me get dressed.

Going to my drawer, I pulled out the one at the bottom and searched through the few items inside. Finding an interesting book about nature, I paced through the room as I flipped through the pages that I may have read over a billion times.

Hearing footsteps near the door, I found Vanitas' stepping through it. For a moment we locked eyes, until it was evidently much too awkward for both of us and we turned away from each other quickly. Keeping my eyes on my book, I could hear the clank of clothes being messed with behind me, which was slightly distracting me in its' own way.

Unable to focus, I headed for the door with a single comment, still seemingly unable to look at him for whatever reason that was dwelling inside me. "It's too noisy in here, I'm going to read downstairs."

Even so, while I walked circles around the couch and flipped through the pages, the strange thoughts I was having kept mystifying me to the point it was almost aggravating. The worst part was that since there was a tiny part of me that didn't mind it, it was only getting worse.

"I already knew he was nothing but trouble, I just have to find a way to not make things awkward anymore, then it'll go back to normal, right?" I had hoped, mainly having given up on anything else by this point. "Besides, I'm not like this, no person in their right mind does this."

Doing my best to think of anything that might help me, I collapsed onto the couch with my brain worn out and my book in my left hand. Suddenly an idea came to mind. A smile growing onto my face, I ran back up the stairs full of bursting energy.

Rushing towards him, almost tripping over myself like an idiot, I finally stopped in front of him. Given a suspicious look, I looked up at him and held in whatever I was feeling at the moment.

"So uhh...about earlier today, that was an accident and everything, so I was just hoping we could forget about it and things would be able to go back to normal?" I asked him clearly, doing my best to form my words into what I wanted to say.

Turning his head to the side he nodded slightly, seeming lost in thoughts somewhat, but I ignored it. "Just don't do it again or you'll regret it understand?" He harshly told me, which I responded with a joyful nod of my head. "By the way, you are still turning in my homework." He commented.

"Oh yea! I'd almost forgotten about that." After showing me where he always keeps it at, he went back downstairs to wash the dishes. All the while, I watched him leave in his usual straight forward manner, then started collecting the homework.


	10. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Sunday had come around for me in about three days and things weren't exactly pleasant. Even though it was so simple to say it, forgetting the previous events was much harder then it had actually seemed.

With my unknown feelings becoming worse by the day, along with the strange distance that was mixing with even more aggression then before, and the impatience from such matters that my parents were developing, it was turning into my own personal hell.

Around the time we were hanging out in our room, our parents came in there and interrupted anything we were doing with their usual kind smiles. "Listen up you two, we are going to go somewhere with the four of us, so get ready." Said Terra, looking as if he was waiting for us to get up.

I was too confused to react though and only sat up on the fluffy thing known as my bed, same as my bro, trying to get them to tell me where we're going. Even so, we weren't allowed such an answer and forced to leave without any objects.

Changing into the same clothes I wore on Thursday, I watched Vanitas change into something similar except the shirt was completely black and there was a bright purple star instead. Turning my head away, I rushed down the stairs and towards my parents, jumping into the most sweet hug for the both of them.

Walking out of the house, I refused to stand anywhere near Vanitas' in order to not get his, as I liked to call it, 'cooties'. Unfortunately, that received me a smack on the head from my dad.

Arriving at a large coffee shop that looked quite professional like, we were taken inside and to our seats with Terra after saying what we wanted. "Alright, you are probably wondering why we dragged you out here correct?" He spoke while we waited for mother.

Nodding our heads, we waited anxiously for whatever that reason was, until we heard exactly what it was. "This is how we are going to get you to stop all of this, by talking it all out." My eyes wide, I tried my best to make an excuse to leave, to no avail.

Aqua finally back with four drinks, she set each one onto the table and smiled at us. Asking how much Terra had already explained, she nodded afterward and gave us a sweet smile. We weren't exactly radiating that s as me sweetness though and definitely couldn't find any way to do such a thing.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Mom suggested with a slick wave of her hand towards us.

"What am I supposed to say? That he's a walk through a fresh meadow or something like that? You're nothing but a dope and utterly useless to boot." He smirked, sipping on some milk tea.

"Oh, so what are you Mr. Perfect?" I bitterly shot back, crossing my arms. Doing the same with my own milk tea, I kept my eyes trained on the wall.

"Of course I'm not perfect, I'm just better then you are." Peering at him out of the corner of my eye, I tried not to let him get to me. "Besides, might I remind you that you're the one who got us into this awkward mess in the first place?"

"Wait a sec, you are blaming me for falling on you? If you hadn't been in my way this wouldn't have-" Before our conversation could attract any more attention from the people in the store, mother and father quickly cut us off.

"Look, we just want you to be happy. So please, at least attempt even a little, for us." With a deep sigh, we looked at eachother with an unsure appearance on our faces.

"I'm sorry for all that stuff I said, I was being a jerk and didn't mean it." I told him while scratching the back of my head gently. Looking away gently, he breathed deeply then spoke up as well.

"Me too, I shouldn't have acted out like I did, you're not such a dope." Looking over to my parents, they seemed so much happier then they were before and thanked us immensely. After we all finished our coffee, we went home in silence.

Together we ate some dinner made by mom, which was always a highlight of the day, and talked for awhile. Then eventually went back to our rooms. Strangely enough, Vanitas grabbed onto my arm once we were inside of ours.

"You are thinking about it too aren't you Ventus?" Feeling the warm heat from his hand over my arm, it sent a chill through my spine and a burning sensation to my cheeks. Quickly twisting away from him, I pulled my arm out of his grasp, doing my best to hide whatever went through me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied, placing my palm onto the previously warm spot, pushing any unnecessary thoughts out of my mind.


	11. Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

"Look, I'm sure it means absolutely nothing, do you honestly believe it would actually be something else?" He tried telling me, waving his palm carelessly. Even so, I could still feel a sense of uncertainty inside of me.

As he grabbed onto my arm once more, I could feel a sudden impulse run through me. Unable to pull myself away, I felt as if I was losing my mind. From the silence coming from us both, it was clear that neither one of us wasn't exactly having a clear mind at the moment.

Twisting my face towards him, things had escalated before I knew it. As our lips had touched, there was no way to stop once we started, and there seemed to only be room for breaks when we needed to breath. By the time we actually stopped, no words left for us to utter.

My face burning a cherry red, I turned away from him and curled into a ball on my bed, barley able to think anymore. Listening to the steps behind me, he seemed to be going to his bed as well.

The warmth that was contained on my lips, was strangely a gentle feeling, and I began to trace over it lightly. Before I knew it, the light feeling inside of me formed a satisfied smile on my face.

The next day, I ended up making an excuse to my friends and with my brother by the tree that stood behind the school. "Enough already, geez." I told him, bonking him on the head as our lips parted from each other. "You always go too far."

"You were enjoying yourself so don't talk to me about going too far." He uttered, not caring about my words as usual.

"We shouldn't even be doing this, besides I'm lieing to my friends now, and have you forgotten we are siblings?" I told him, turning my face away and looking at the ground. With a large sigh, I couldn't help thinking about the amount of trouble we were already causing.

"But what if I don't want to stop this?" He playfully commented, while coming closer to me, much too close for comfort. Trying to back away, even my own self couldn't be convinced to push him away.

"Well, tell me you don't want me already, why don't you?" He smirked, the largest grin growing across his face.

"You're such an ass you know that Vanitas?" Biting on my lip, I couldn't help getting frustrated by how the idiot in front of me continued to somehow shoot me down without even trying. The more I found myself liking the attempts, the more irritating I was becoming.

"Yea, yea, I'll take that as I'm the most attractive boy you'll ever get so just deal with it." Pressing my face back to his, time was completely forgotten and I just couldn't find a way to go back from the point I was at.

"Ven!" Yelled two familiar voices, which instantly broke us apart. Tearing away from each other at the speed of light, my friends popped out of the back door with smiles on their faces. "This is where you've been!"

"Me and Kairi were looking for you since you weren't in class today, you said you would be right back after going to the bathroom but you never were and so..." Jumping upward, I darted over to the two.

"I was just looking for my idiotic brother, I must've lost track of time. Why don't we go to the Ice Cream stand together?" I told them grabbing onto their wrists and pulling them out of the building and far away from Vanitas. They seemed slightly confused but didn't have any objects.


	12. Just Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Munching on the most shivering cold Ice cream, I enjoyed the tasty flavors emitting into my mouth. Looking over at Kairi and Sora, I couldn't help but laugh at the bits of popsicle stuck onto the outer edges of their mouths.

"So what was that strange behavior all about today Ven?" Pondered Sora, pointing his Ice cream towards me. Scratching the back of my head, I wasn't exactly sure what to say and found myself at a loss for words.

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked me with concern evident within her voice. Waving my hands in front of my face, I shook my head gently and answered them but found myself not able to tell the truth once again.

"Ya see, he dissapeared and I needed to find him, it was sort of like a mission for me throughout the day but I didn't want you two to worry or miss your school work and so..."

"Well, that makes sense, so we worried for nothing thank goodness." Said Kairi with such relief.

Looking like a brightened lightbulb, the energetic little brunette rose his voice quickly. "That's right, I almost forgot! I wanted to apologize for pushing you over and make sure you weren't mad." Nervously watching me, I only smiled at him and took another chunk out of my ice cream.

"How about you get me another Ice cream sometime and we're even?" Nodding his head, we all continued to eat with each other for a while.

After we finished, we decided to chat for a little bit. It was a nice time since we hadn't seen each other in a while. In the midst of our conversation, a study session had been made at Kairi's house since she already knew what would happen if our grades fell behind. At least I was given praise for studying more then Sora.

Strolling on the sidewalk around town, we took our time just hanging out for a while. It was nice for the three of us to just spend time talking about whatever came into our minds. Surprisingly, Sora suggested something that I haven't heard in forever. "Ven, if you don't have any plans tomorrow, come hang out my place, we can have a guys night."

"Sure why not, it's been a long time. How did your date go by the way?" I pondered, by the mention of it, Kairi clung onto Sora's arm, making him giggle as if he was some sort of school girl.

"It was great, Sora is such a sweetheart like usual. I always love the dates between us." Shrugging my shoulders, I just left them to do whatever couple stuff they wanted to do after she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and I told them I'd see them later.

Getting back home, I got some water for myself and drunk the entire bottle, while the cold feelings emitting from the streams of water going down my throat relaxed me.

Breathing out a sigh, I threw the bottle into the recycle bin and went to my parents room. "I'm back home mom and dad." I told them.

"Welcome back home!" They replied, watching me with the most beautiful eyes. Sitting on the bed next to them, I pulled my knees up to my chest while lieing my head against the top of them. "You seem to be in a good mood today, did something happen?"

"I got to talk with my friends, I had a lot of fun, tomorrow I get to sleep over at Sora's house and have a guys night, I can't wait!" I grinned, unable to control my excitement in front of the two of them, like always.

"I hope you have lots of fun then, you should go see how your brother's day went too." Mom told me, which I would never be able to reject to, and agreed to with a simple 'K'.

Running towards my room, I opened the door with an energetic smile, to find him on his bed which is where I assumed he never moved from, and was about to greet him, until I remembered the previous events with him.

Starting to shy away from the room, he only just watched me exit with a confused look on his face, not really saying anything except staring at my awkwardness. Pinning myself against the nearby wall, I could feel a sense of doom rushing over me. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"


	13. The Start Of Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Chewing on the edge of my pencil, the tiny pink part of it was tastelessly flowing through my mouth. Obviously frustrated, I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting into a world of their own. The longer they continued, the more distant I was becoming.

Suddenly, a sharp noise errupted from right in front of me, making me jump in more ways then one. Coming back to reality, I saw the cream classroom appearing once more around me and an angry teacher in front of me, seemingly having smacked a thick book onto my desk.

"If you have the time to daydream Ventus, you have time to focus on class. Don't make me repeat myself." Ordered the adult in front of me, keeping the most strict look on their face.

"Y-Yes sir." I replied, looking downward as I heard the class laughing at what I'd just done. Embarrassed, I buried my face into my book and focused once more on my classes.

Sighing, I read the many written words on the paper in front of me. Memorizing as much as I could, there was still so much I couldn't understand even if I tried.

Once class ended, Sora ran up to me with his school bag slung over his shoulder and seemingly ready to leave. Grabbing my own school bag, we started walking towards the next class while discussing what we just learned. Before entering the room, he pulled me back.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" He asked me, obviously concerned about me. Walking into the class, I continued to pretend as if nothing was wrong and sat down in a wooden chair.

Going through different classes through the day as usual, I was finally able to go to Sora's house with him, enjoying the breeze that was flowing through my spiky hair.

We walked on the pavement for a little bit while chatting about what's been happening in the past few days and what we could possibly do once we arrived.

Once we got to my friend's house, we waved at his mom for a split second as we burst inside and rushed up the staircase that led to a white painted door. Opening the door casually, a messy room full of toys and snacks, were lying everywhere.

"Ya know, you should really clean your room someday." I told him, placing my bag near his door. Plopping onto a comfy chair near a long desk cluttered with papers and some books.

"Yea, someday." He said, picking up a fresh bag of chips and handing it to me. "Here ya go, so whaddya want to do first?"

Munching into the plain looking yet delicious tasting chips, I began to think it over while my friend leaned against the wall.

"Hmm...well I guess we could start with this." I said, picking up a small mp3 player and tossing it to Sora, who started sifting through different songs. Eventually finding a good one, he plugged it into a stereo and turned up the music.

"Hey, you never told me why you and Kairi like each other in the first place. I know you became a couple but what for?" I asked him curiously, crossing my arms over the thin edge of the black colored chair.

"Hmmm...I guess beacuse she's really sweet, pretty, and there for me when I need her?" He assumed, tilted his head to the side. "Ohhh...that's why you've been so distracted, you're interested in dating aren't you?"

"Are not!" I spouted, turning my head away from him. Of course, he only grinned at me playfully and continued to poke at me.

"You are too, you're getting way too worked up." Loving every minute, he just laughed his but off while continuing to tease me before tossing me a cold drink. With a small smile that could easily brighten any mood, he changed the subject and started to sip on his own bottle of refreshing water.


	14. Good Or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

"Aww man, we shoulda gotten your sword so I could show you my new moves. It took forever to learn, were you working on anything?" Sora asked me while turning to the next song on the mp3.

"Of course, but no way will I tell you what it is, you're just gonna have to figure it out yourself." I teased while grinning mischievously. Drinking the rest of the freezing water I held in my hands, I looked over to the window.

"Sora, just curious, ya know if two guys do something unexpected what exactly would you think of that?" I pondered hiding my face as much as possible, my voice somewhat lowering. Not really understanding what I meant, he just tried his best to help out with whatever it was that I was talking about.

"Well, I guess it depends on exactly what it would be and what the two guys thought about it in the first place." Answering to my question, his attention had been caught completely by that point. "Why do you ask me that?"

"I was just curious, anyway, I have to go to the bathroom, be right back alright? It'll be only one second." Getting up from my position, I walked to the door, keeping my breaths steady.

"Ven, wait a sec..." Regardless what he'd just said, I ignored him and walked out the door. Letting my feet lead me down the hallway, I found the bathroom not too far away and went inside of it, closing the door behind me.

Leaning over the sink, I could feel my head spinning over the thoughts that had been haunting me. Breathing deeply, I tried my best to calm myself down. "Why am I so stuck up on this, he's nothing more then an absolute useless idiot, have you forgotten that? I swear..."

After clearing my head to the best of my ability, I went out of the small bathroom and into the brunette's room once more. Somewhat giving me a concerned look, he wouldn't bother me any further, though it was clear he obviously wanted to.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" He said, tossing several different games to me. Smiling energeticly, the two of us played on many different games with him until dark, only taking breaks for some tasty food and lovely drinks. By the time we actually got tired, we finally went to some sleep but before I could, my mind couldn't help drifting to Vanitas'.

"I wonder if he's having a good night, let's hope so." With a simple smile, I let myself drift into the most peaceful slumber while the only guy I couldn't help wanting to keep to myself was left on my mind for the rest of the time.

After that, things started to take an unexpected but satisfying sort of turn for me. Throughout the many days that began to pass, I could barely remember what was even happening anymore. By the time I looked back on what was actually going on, things had changed immensely.

I started learning more about my brother and did my best to keep what was happening a secret. Unlike before, I would skip many more classes with him and stay up very late at night with him. Beacuse of the lack of sleep I had and the amount of time I was doing so many other things, it was becoming slightly difficult.

My grades were dropping immensely and those around me were barely even seen anymore. My family and friend's suspicions were rising before I knew it and it was becoming more then difficult to keep things as they are.

One day I'd gotten home late from walking around the town and my parents were waiting for me on the couch in silence. Confused, I just stared at them, trying to figure out what was going on in their heads. After several minutes, the two of them finally spoke up.

"We got your grades back in. You've been failing your tests and getting detention, what is going on with you?" Asked my mom with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Nothing, I don't even know what you're talking about." I told them, peering to the side while trying to keep from saying anything I'd regret.

"I think it is our business Ventus, we're not letting our son throw away his future. Talk to us." Dad tried convincing me, refusing to let me leave without explaining it.

"I told you nothing is going on so won't you drop it?" I suggested trying once more to get them off my back, getting somewhat frustrated. Putting my face to the side, I could feel them glaring me down with each rejection.

"Ventus, answer us already, you can't keep lying to us forever." Finally tired of them trying to push something on me I didn't want to say, I stopped being as nice as I should've been about the situation. Snapping my face towards them, I gave them a deadly stare, which I could tell surprised them.

"Look, I do not care how concerned you may be, this is my business and not yours in the slightest, so stay out of it got it?" I forced out, and took a deep breath to release the stress, leaving them on their own to process what had just happened.


	15. Broken Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Waking down the street, I couldn't help laughing over nothing with Vanitas by my side. The time we were spending together was so much better then anything I could've asked for, no matter what amount of stress I would continue to go through.

"You've been getting better during your practices, I'm surprised." He told me with a bright smile on his face. Keeping my pace beside him, I nodded my head gently along with the conversation.

"Of course I am, though you seem to have gotten much nicer to me, even helping me with me studies. Who knew you were such a smarty?" I began giggling, watching him pout over my words.

"Don't start treating me like some dumb child, how many times must I have to tell you that, geez." Suddenly, without watching where we were going, we bumped into a head of brown hair.

"Ventus...you haven't been around for a really long time, care to spend a little time with me and Kairi?" The brunette asked me politely, a strange tone in his soft voice.

"Ah, sorry I'm really busy right now with my brother, maybe we could hang out another time?" I tried telling him with an awkward smile full of assurance. He was silent for a second before speaking again, using the same strange tone.

"But we had a study session at Kairi's house from a long time ago, did you forget that?" He told me, not really keeping his eyes on the two of us. Even so, he seemed to be listening to every single word coming from my lips intently without missing a single thing.

"Sorry I have to cancel, besides I'm sure I'm way too late for it anyway." Not saying anything more, he only nodded his head at the both of us and walked past us, taking one final glance at Vanitas.

By the time Wednesday had come around, things were still going strong for the two of us. The usual conversations were continuing in the morning and nothing seemed to have changed. In our high spirits, we let our feet guide us to their school while our fingers were intertwined with the other.

Once we entered, we separated our hands gently while letting the warmth remain, but still kept somewhat near each other. Once inside though, there was a sudden tug within me that pulled me every which way, making me blush from embarrassment in more ways then one.

All around me were posters showing the two of us on dates, kissing each other, and who knows what else, while dozens of students were making fun of us. Already feeling the embarrassment growing inside of me, tears were starting to form onto my face.

Running up to me, Sora and Kairi were defending me from anyone and everything. Although, Vanitas was just as speechless as I was, and when he tried to utter something out to me, he was instantly cut off.

"Why don't you just leave him alone? Don't you think you've hurt him enough already, if you hadn't did this he wouldn't be spilling tears now would he?" Sora bitterly told him off.

"C'mon Ven, it'll be alright, you can let it all out at my house so just come with us." Kairi assured me, and as the tears began to spill out endlessly before I knew it, I ended up following them while Vanitas was left there on his own.

Once I finally came home, I could easily feel how red my eyes had become from the amount of crying I'd done, but at least I was finally calm enough by now. The only thing that had slightly annoyed me was the black haired boy that was waiting for me by the door. Regardless, I just walked past him without another thought.

"Look man, I'm sorry about what happened, but we need to talk about this ok?" He tried, showing the most care I've ever actually heard in his voice for once. Taking a deep breath, I twisted around with a calm smile, much to his surprise.

"I'm not exactly sure what there is to talk about, It's totally fine, I don't even care anymore." Raising an eyebrow, he couldn't exactly understand what I was trying to get at with this. "I don't care anymore, we're brothers, always have been and I know that. But that's all we'll be from now on, I'm done with you."

Walking past him and up the stairway, he tried to chase after me calling my name, but I didn't see a point in the slightest. "Ventus, come on wait a second!"


	16. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

The next morning, I saw the morning sun shining its' way into my eyes, blinding me. Blocking it with one of my hands, I got out of my bed and stepped over to my closet. Getting into my usual school uniform, I got my colorful bag ready as well that had been sitting in the corner.

Looking over at the boy that had yet to wake up, I only turned away and left him there, minding my own business. Hopping down the steps, I saw my parents waiting for me with an apology for being too nosy, but I only responded with a similar apology and gave them a very large hug.

Kissing my mom on the cheek, I told them goodbye and left once the bus had finally arrived. Finding Sora on it, we started to chat like we hadn't done in a long time, which was quite refreshing. It was actually really nice, unexpectedly.

Once we finally reached the school though, I was feeling beyond nervous, but Sora took my hand and led me inside. Using the best assuring words he possibly could for me, we were able to meet up with Kairi at the entrance, but nothing could rid me of the constant anxiety that I was feeling inside.

"Don't worry, we're here for you no matter what they might say, just stick close to us alright?" Kairi told me with the most sweet hug ever.

While the two led me through the school, my eyes started to go dull as whispers could be heard and staring could easily be seen. Not leaving my side in the slightest, my friends were my only source of comfort through the entire time these things kept happening, which was a lot.

By the time lunchtime had arrived for the three of us, we were about to step down the hall way, until we caught sight of Vanitas fighting with some students over what I assumed was what happened before. Only rolling my eyes, I just continued to walk down the hallway. Though I was stopped by Kairi's caring voice, and turned to face her.

"Umm...you don't care if he gets hurt at all Ventus?" She asked me, seeming slightly concerned. Sora was watching the fight as well with just the slightest bit of concern but I only shrugged my shoulders at the two as I gave them a bright smile.

"No worries, if he can defend himself I think he'll be fine, you shouldn't worry so much after all we aren't his baby sitters." Twisting back onto the path I was about to go on before, I caught his eye for just a split moment, and ushured out the coldest look that I could muster.

Keeping by my friend's side, we continued onward towards the lunch room. Not letting our moods lessen, things seemed much better then expected. "Oh Ven, we never got to have that study thing, wanna come to my house and sleep overnight with Sora?" Asked Kairi in hopeful voice. "It has been a while after all."

"Really, can I?" Excitement within my voice, I couldn't help but nod at the two. "I'd love too, thanks so much, really!" Grinning from ear to ear, I was just overflowing with joy.

Once I had finally gotten home after a long day of studying and hanging with friends, I burst through the door. Ignoring the golden eyed boy, I stepped up the stairs and to my room, going to my colorful closet full of a variety of different clothing.

"Ya know, I could've used your help back there." He lectured me, leaning against our door with a stern look on his face. "How long are you going to stay mad at me over this, I didn't even do anything."

Breathing out another deep sigh, I just continued searching through my clothes and packing them into a small bag along with a few other items. "I don't need to help you with petty fights, besides I told you I'm not mad about anything, I'm just done with you."

"Oh please, like you could ever forget about me. You need me more then you'll ever admit and you know it." He scoffed, acting like his obnoxious self which is no surprise to me considering how he's always acted.

Making sure everything is in place, I grabbed my school bag and smiled to myself. "Well, I'm off to Kairi's house for the night and Vanitas one more thing before I leave." Walking to the front of him, I only gave him an expressionless stare as I firmly opened my thin lips. "Do me a favor and please, get over yourself."

Pushing my way past him, I made sure all my items weren't going to fall anytime soon and walked out of the front door to the house, a heartwarming feeling deep within my chest.


	17. You Should Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Running my hands through my yellow hair, I collapsed onto the carpet, much too irritated. My fingers felt as if they were aching from flipping through the dozens of pages of the book in my left hand.

"You can't take a break already, you just started." Pouted Kairi, trying her best to get me back onto my feet.

"I swear I've been doing this for an hour, there's no way I can continue, neither can Sora." I told her while trying to keep myself from falling asleep right then and there. Even though I'm sure she tried to get both of us up, when it continued to fail, all she could do was give up with a deep sigh.

Leaving the two of us to lie there, I could hear her leaving the room and almost started to fall asleep until I began to smell something delicious. Sitting upward, I noticed some bacon that must've been cooked up really quick.

"Instead of falling asleep on my floor, at least eat something." Kairi laughed at me, as I energetically shook Sora awake, who became as hungry as I was once he saw the food.

Eating together, things were pretty nice unlike they were for a long time. Sora had pulled out a funny looking machine while we were eating, in the meantime, that I'd never seen before. Holding out the silver colored item, it glowed brightly from two different square boxes.

"I just got this thing a while ago! Gameboy something, if I remember correctly? It has a really funny character that you play as, he's dressed in these weird Mickey-like clothes and wields a key, good thing I'm not weird." Bluffing, Sora just acted as if he was more awesome then anyone in the planet.

Of course, we could only halfheartedly agree, but he was too oblivious to notice. "Regardless, what are you supposed to do?" Kairi asked him, while leaning much too close beside him, obviously making him blush. When I began to silently laugh at his reaction to it, the most embarrassed glare possible was sent my way.

"Is something wrong?" Awkwardly smiling at his girlfriend, he just started to point at the screen and showed her different spells, along with how the character moved through the levels.

"Hmmm...I wonder if she still has her toy sword, even if it's only one we should still be able to do something with it right?" I muttered along to myself, as I started to search throughout the room for anything that could indicate the presence of such a weapon.

"Hmm....where could it...there it is!" I shouted out, pulling it out from underneath her bed, once she noticed, she tried to get it back but I only stepped away from her quickly. "You can't hide anything from us, no sir!"

Her face flushing in embarrassment, she looked away from me as I started to wave around the blade for a second with a grin on my face. "You haven't used this in forever, and you were more hyped on it then we were."

"Yea, it really isn't much fun without you." Sora prodded, which she only tried to shy away from.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the wooden item in my palm and it was clear from the look on her face that she already knew denial wasn't an option.

"Well, it got embarrassing swinging around some weapon that wasn't even real, it doesn't do anything." Kairi started to explain to the two of us, looking at the ground as if she was disappointed in herself. "It was a precious item though so I can't exactly get rid it of it but..."

Peering over at Sora we only giggled at each other, not really taking her words seriously, much to her annoyance. "So, it's embarrassing for you if we did things like this?" I asked the sweet girl who only turned into nothing but bitterness as me and Sora got into our usual positions.

Switching around the blades with each other, we'd do different blocks, or upper cuts, or maybe even pretend we could shoot something out of it. Meanwhile, she tried chasing after us in order to make us stop, to no avail. The only thing that could be heard was our laughter and the rushed steps across the carpet.

After some time, we all finally collapsed onto the ground, full of lovely smiles and just utter happiness in general. "You two are so mean to me!" She tried to tell us, but didn't really want to try anything further beacuse it was clear from all of our exhaustion and how much time we spent fooling around, things had become incredibly fun.


	18. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Though the sleepover had ended, I was still feeling just as much excitement as I had before. It was hard not to be overjoyed after doing such joyous things like that.

Sucking on some Sea Salt Ice Cream, I let each and every flavor melt into the depths of my mouth. As the treat vanished into nothingness, something caught my surprise.

That girl I had tried uselessly talking to before, was standing by the frozen snack stand. Her blonde hair swaying in the wind, she seemed to be munching on an Ice Cream as well, until she spotted me.

Running over towards me, the brightest smile formed onto the young girl's face face. Once she came close enough, she stopped ever so gently. Letting the treat fall to her side, the most sweet energy radiated off of her.

"I hope you remember me, I think your' name was, Ven? You're that boy who ran away with some random guy in the middle of our conversation." With an innocent smile, she drowned inside the rest of her Ice Cream.

"Yea, it was something like that." I replied, while thinking back to that distant memory. "I was having a little bit of trouble back then, but there is no worries, we can talk as much as you'd like now Namine."

Placing herself on the stone cold bench I sat on, she graciously let her body brush against the red painted wood beside me. Letting her tiny hands fall onto her lap, the pretty blonde looked over to me.

"I'm glad about that, after we met, I wondered what happened to you." She told me. "Maybe we should hang out then, it would be awesome if we could become friends."

Nodding my head at her, I crossed my arms over my chest and peered upward at the passing clouds. The nearby sound of footsteps passing rhythmically from the sidewalk a little ways away from me, gave me a sense of peace.

"Who was that boy you left with, anyway? Is it someone that you know?" Pondering over the thought, she tilted her head at me.

"I'm not really sure, he's just someone that hangs around when he wants." I replied to the blonde, my voice barley rising. With a deep sigh, I pushed myself off the seat and back onto my feet. "Why don't we go somewhere together much more fun then this?"

Pushing herself off her seat as well, Namine started to follow behind me as we walked down the sidewalk and through the tiny crowds of people around us.

After some time of walking through the many different colored buildings around the two of us, we arrived to a small coffee shop. The tasty smelling aroma could easily be smelled from where we were, sending a lovely sensation throughout me.

Walking inside, we went towards the counter and ordered some of the delicious coffee. Once we got our coffee, the two of us sat down at one of the empty areas in the restuarant, and set the items on our table.

Sipping from my coffee, I peered upwards at the girl in front of me, enjoying the juices I held in my palms. Watching her doing the same, we spent a couple seconds like that until our lips finally parted from the cups.

"We didn't get to say much to each other back then, so why not tell me about yourself?" She wondered, waiting patiently for whatever my answer may be.

Scratching the back of my head, I could feel uncertainty dwelling within me as I tried to figure out what to say. "Well...I like to train with my wooden sword...I'm a somewhat good student...my friends are Sora and Kairi..."

Sounding as awkward as hell, I was more then embarrassed. Trying not to show how embarrassed I was at the moment towards Namine, I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Giggling to herself, she only smiled at how I was acting at the moment and let me continue to try keeping calm. "You're funny, tell me more about yourself."


	19. Slight Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Stepping past my doorway, I found myself inside of my casual looking living room, a smile stuck on my face.

"So, this is what your house looks like? It's so much more pretty then I thought, n-not that I thought about what it looked like, or anything..." Namine stuttered as she walked into the house with me.

"Haha It's cool, go ahead and take a seat on the couch while I get you a quick drink ok?" I told her with a sweet tone in my voice. Afterward, I guided myself into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

Pulling open the white object, I found some tasty food and drinks. Finding one of interest, I picked the item up quite gently, and let it fall to my side. Going back towards the living room, I found the same blonde waiting around on our deep blue couch.

"Here's your Mountain Fizz." Tossing the drink to her, I plopped onto the seat next to her. "I'm happy you came over, I really want to be able to spend some more time with you."

Popping open the soda can, she held the object firmly within her hands. "I do too, your really interesting and It's really fun to be around you so..." She told me as she placed the Mountain Fizz to her lips and started to drink it.

Feeling the most sweet sensation finding it's way inside of me, a large smile formed onto my face. "Why is there some weird thing in a skirt sitting on our couch?" A familiar voice spoke up from behind the two of us.

Twisting around, I saw Vanitas watching my friend with what seemed to be an utter hatred. "Her name is Namine, and I brought her here so we could have some fun together." Feeling somewhat unnerved by the way he continued to stare down my friend, I couldn't help feeling a little bit of concern.

Suddenly looking extremely nervous, she watched Vanitas with shy eyes. "Hi, my name is Namine...if you don't mind, maybe we could hang out sometime?" She tried, with a somewhat hope filled voice.

Stretching out her hand to him peacefully, he only remained expressionless. "O-Or not?" Twisting away from her, he walked out of the living room, leaving her to wonder over what exactly she did wrong.

Putting my head down, I could only feel agitated from the rude attitude he gave Namine. "Sorry about him...he can be a bit...frustrating." I tried apologizing, but it seemed as if it weren't exactly helping much, considering the icy mood we received.

Once she went, I went up the stairway, only to bumped into the last person I wanted to see at the moment. "She actually left our house? I'm surprised."

"Don't insult my friends, thanks to you, she was uncomfortable when she came." I ordered, giving him a utterly harsh glare, I could just feel the icy personality from before rising.

"Why do you even want to impress an ugly girl like that? Since when have you cared about giving yourself away like that?" He pouted, crossing his arms demandingly. Brushing my hair away from my face, I began to realize the situation, which only made me laugh at my brother.

"Let me get this straight, you are getting jealous over someone like Namine? This is precious, you are jealous over just one little girl." Unable to control my laughter, his face burned up uncontrollably as he started to reject my words instantly.

"I do not get jealous, you just like to make up stuff! She just shouldn't even be here, and you can't even see what an ugly and dumb girl she actually is!" Rubbing his hair playfully, he gave me the sort of look that instantly told me that if I kept this up he'd kill me in my sleep.

"Aww, does someone want me all of a sudden, sorry that I'm so attractive to you." Swiping away my hand quickly, I could tell he was becoming pretty annoyed but couldn't care less.

"Don't treat me like a child, like I care about some friend of yours." He said turning his head to the side. Suddenly an idea came to my mind in hopes of making the situation more enjoyable for myself.

"Friend? No way man, she's my girlfriend." Giving me the most irritated look, he stormed away from me and nto our room, making me giggle to myself. Even though I could tell what I'd done was nothing but a lie, I couldn't be enjoying myself more.


	20. The Poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Opening my eyes gently, I felt overly comfortable by how much I'd just recently slept. Sitting upward, I pushed my blankets to the side and slid off of the fluffy bed. Seeing my brother had yet to do the same, I just let him sleep.

Stretching my arms into the air, I led myself down the stairs. Before I could possibly make another move though, I was stopped by the call of my parents. Turning around, they came down towards me with an anxious look, surprisingly.

"Ventus we were going through your trash and were wondering about something..." Aqua started, looking to the side in outmost concern. Confused, I couldn't understand what exactly was wrong with them.

"Well, we wanted to know what all of this was about?" Terra started to ask me while holding up one of the posters that I saw at school of me and Vanitas. Snatching it into my hands, my heart sunk a million meters.

"Wha-where could you have possibly gotten this?" Doom shooting through every inch of my body, all I could even do was stare at the picture, as their words began to fill my eardrums.

"Well, we found it in Vanitas' trash when we were cleaning the house. Are you two really doing these things?" Terra explained, trying his best to understand the situation it seemed, but I could tell he was unnerved by it all.

"You do know you are siblings don't you? I mean, you do know you could get in a lot of trouble for this, even if you have feelings for each other you can't exactly go around-" Aqua tried to explain with her usual calm and light voice, but only seemed like she thought that the whole thing, she could make into something she wanted it to be.

Cutting her off, I decided to speak instead, but did my best to keep my voice under control. "Look, what we do and don't do, that really isn't any of your concern is it? I don't tell you and dad what to do."

My parents seemed unable to give up their constant fight though. "Look, we are only concerned that this might turn into something you'll regret. Siblings aren't something to go flinging feelings around with..."

"Oh, so what I felt was just some random fling and nothing more? Who cares what either one of us thinks of the other, you can't just force your own common sense onto us just beacuse you think you can." Turning my head to the side, I began to bite on my lip in hopes things wouldn't be continuing too much from here.

"Ventus you can not date Vanitas, do you understand me?" Terra told me, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at me. The whole conversation had already made my head spin, and dealing with this was only leaving me exhausted.

"I can date whoever I want, no one needs your permission on who to kiss." Before they could say anything more, I no longer felt the need to eat anything, and just went back to my room. Closing the door behind me, I collapsed back onto my bed and hugged a pillow tight to my chest.

Breathing out more then several breaths, I could easily feel how tense my body was at the moment. Letting the silence of the room, and the cool air find it's way within me, bit by bit I became so much calmer. My body fully relaxed, I twisted over to my brother, who seemed to be waking up but only slightly.

Once he'd fully gotten up and seemed actually able to be aware of himself, he commented the most beautiful thing. "Morning-Woah, you look like a wreck, what even happened to you?" Watching the wreck known as me, he rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ha, cute. Nothing really, I just got into a fight with mom and dad, I'll get over it." Squeezing the pillow tighter, I avoided his golden gaze the best I possibly could at the moment.

"If you say so, well I guess I'll grab a mountain fizz and some breakfast, are you coming?" He offered me, which made me jump up instantly at the thought of mom and dad still being down there. Grabbing onto his arm, I pulled him away from the door.

"You shouldn't go out of our room right now, there's some ginormous bee that, kills things, and you could get hurt, ya know?" Doing my best to frantically convince him to keep away from the door, Vanitas only looked at me as if I had gone insane. Regardless, he went to his closet to start changing his clothes.

"Whatever crazy, when you want to actually let me down there, let me know." Breathing out a deep sigh, he continued to search delicately for the right pair of clothes. Taking a moment to grasp onto my arm with a delicate force, I felt instantly guilty as my lies seemed to be pilling up against him.


	21. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Once I had gotten fully dressed, and was about to go out our front door, I was stopped by an arm pulling me back. Unique Golden eyes staring me down, I felt a strange feeling in my chest, but did my best to ignore it.

"Ventus, are you really going to ignore me like this?" He asked me, and I noticed that same strange tone of voice that Sora had before. When he only received silence, he nodded his head and turned around. "Alright, do as you want, it doesn't matter to me."

Strangely curious as to why he had given up so easily, I was about to go out the door when he told me something I definitely didn't want to hear in the slightest. "Sora and Kairi lied to you."

Twisting around I gave him a nervous laugh. "W-What are you talking about? They would never lie to me." Feeling an instant nervousness beaming within my chest, I looked at him with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"I found out on the day you saw me getting into a fight. They are the ones who told the whole school about us, all so they could have you to themselves. I'm sure they enjoyed seeing me getting beat up and mocked all on my lonesome while you were their perfect angel." He told me.

"That's stupid! They are my best friends, why would they want to hurt me like that?!" I questioned him In a harsh tone, unable to believe him.

"Why do you think they never said anything about who did it? Or why they tried to keep you all to themselves and made me the enemy instead of helping both of us?" Trying to answer to his questions, I only hung my head in confusion over what exactly to feel at the moment.

"If you really can't believe me, why don't you ask them yourselves. After all, who do you honestly believe, your own brother or someone like them?" Silently going past me, I was left to try to figure out the situation at hand.

After a few seconds, I sprinted towards Sora's house, biting on my tongue. Every hope within me didn't want it to be true, but I still had the most scary feeling lingering within me. By the time, I reached his house, I found him going down the street a little ways away.

Catching up with him, we greeted each other normally, but I couldn't pretend for very long due to the bad thoughts ringing in my ears. Finally opening my mouth, I could tell he was caught off guard.

"Sora did you and Kairi lie to me and make the whole school humiliate me, just so we'd stop hanging out together?" Stopping in his tracks he had a nervous tone of voice all of a sudden.

"O-Of course not." He said, trying his best to give me what seemed like an attempt at an innocent smile.

"Why were you stuttering?" Feeling my blood starting to boil I gave him a look that could kill in an instant. "You did, didn't you?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like we meant anything by it we just-" Suddenly slapping him, his eyes were more then wide open as he put a hand to his cheek. Feeling more then angry, I couldn't hold in the force inside my voice even if I tried.

"How could you? Do you even know how much pain the two of us fucking felt? I was humiliated and my brother got beat up, we stopped dating beacuse of you two, but all you could care about was yourselves?!"

Gritting his teeth, he gave me the same cruel look and let out whatever bitterness he could find in his voice. "Yea, that's right, we only cared about ourselves but we did it for you. You spent all of your time with him, never once thought about us, your grades were dropping, and you started to skip school!"

"You think you did it for me? Are you sure you weren't the one who was being selfish the entire time?" Clenching my fists, I looked to the side. "Ya know what, I don't need this, just leave me alone from now on." Walking away from him, I could hear him trying to bite back at our conversation, but just ignored him and dissapeared into the distance.


	22. Confusing Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Trying to cool myself down at the coffee shop, my mind just couldn't calm itself down. The stress that had been getting to me lately was starting to be overwhelming. Worst of all, I didn't know how to handle the realtionship between Vanitas and I by this point.

"Am I just supposed to go running back to him? Do I forget about him completely like everyone wants me to?" Burying my face into the table, I was feeling more then confused, and just couldn't understand how to do anything anymore.

"Ventus? What a coincidence meeting you here." Looking up quickly, I saw Namine coming over to me with her usual sweet smile.

"Oh, yea, hey there Namine." Somewhat distracted, I did my best to keep up the conversation. "How are you doing?"

Sitting beside me, she gave me the most pretty smile. "Great, I was thinking, since it is Saturday, would you like to maybe go to the arcade or something?"

Feeling a tug within my heart, all I could think about was my brother as I looked over at her. Examining her slender figure and thin lips, I could feel an urge tugging within my chest as she sat there.

"Is something wrong, you've been staring at me for some time..." Before she could continue any further, I pressed my lips against her own. Letting the kiss continue for several moments, I finally pulled away from her, watching those beautiful blue eyes shyly peering at me.

The only thing inside of my mind was the moments me and Vanitas had spent exactly like this, and before I knew it, me and Namine were kissing for what seemed like forever. Finally pulling away from me, her face was the most pretty amount of redness, and she twisted her body away from me.

Placing my fingertips to my own lips, I felt a large amount of guilt shooting throughout me, but did my best to push it away.

"I-I should leave, see you later, a-alright?" An embarrassed tone in her voice, she ran away as fast as she seemingly could. Frustration shooting through me, I finished the milk tea I'd gotten, then left out of the glass door and wandered around the town aimlessly.

Once it had finally gotten more then pitch black, I was able to notice how late it became. While the nighttime hung above me, I traveled back to my own home, doing my best to find my way around the random area I'd found myself in. Finding my way to our doorstep, I took a deep breath and entered past the wooden door in front of me.

Rushing towards my room, my only source of comfort from this aching pain inside of me, my brother came up to me from across the hall.

"Hey Ven, I just got back a little while ago, what've you been doing?" My face heating up at the thought of what I'd done earlier on in the day, I could barely look at him. Concerned, he stretched his hand out to me.

Running into my room, I shut the door behind me and slid slowly down the wooden object behind me. Hugging my knees tight to my chest, I could feel all my feelings bubbling together at once and bursting in my face.

Letting my wet tears fall down my face, I could only bury my face into my knees as each drop going down my face dug into me. Unable to find any more words, I was slowly breaking into more ways then one and felt utterly unable to even do anything more than sit there and cry while my emotions spiraled out of control.


	23. All To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Sunday had finally come around for me and I could easily tell that my head was spinning just as much as the night before, although my mind felt so much more calm then yesterday.

Going into the kitchen, I strolled towards the counter and found myself searching for my breakfast. Although, I didn't want to stay much longer when the last person I wanted to see had entered the room.

"I see you are finally awake, took you long enough." My brother told me with a slight humor filling his voice. As he walked up to me, I grabbed a nearby poptart in a swift like motion, and tried my best to dash out of the room.

Even so, I was blocked by his muscular arm. "You are still ignoring me, ya know. Do you think you could forget me or something? If so, maybe I should put it to the test, how about it?"

Leaning in towards me, he placed his lips on mine gently. About to melt into the softness of the kiss I'd been longing over for such a long time, I found myself being pulled away from him just as soon as we had started.

"What do you two think you are doing? I told you to stop such things." Turning my head to the side, I could feel my heart sinking again as the stare from my father had caused an aching pain inside me.

"You can't just go around dating your siblings, did you even think about what you're doing? You're only making things harder on yourself, how many times do we have to convince you of this?" I could hear my father saying to the two of us, but didn't want to be here any longer, knowing how much stress was going further around my mind.

Unable to find the words to reply, Vanitas had finally managed to take in the situation at hand and spoke up instead. "This is something we decided. I can kiss him all I want to and there's nothing you can do about it, so why not take a seat back and enjoy the show?"

Grabbing onto my hands, he pressed his lips against mine in the same gentle form as before. My eyes opening wide, I wasn't sure how to react, and just stood there as the kiss continued for a split moment. My father once more pulling us away from each other, I could already tell that Vanitas had struck a nerve in Terra.

"Yes, that is something you decided, but I decided something too. Regardless of what you think you may be able to do, there are such things as rules, you need to grow up already." Bitterness in the tone of his voice, he was easily showing how much frustration was going throughout him at the moment.

Pulling me out of the room, he refused to let Terra stop us in our tracks as he spoke one last thing to him. "You need to grow up too." Pulling me into my room, he shut the door behind us and let out a large sigh.

"I'm sorry Vanitas, I didn't mean for you to...I just..." Feeling myself tearing up again, I felt incredibly ashamed for showing such a terrible side of me to him. Even so, I knew I couldn't take it anymore and just spilled everything out into the open.

"Geez, you can cause quite a bit of trouble, you know that? I missed you too, ya know. But instead of thinking of all those stressful like things and hurtful stuff, why don't you try kissing me instead?"

While he pressed his lips to my own, I could still feel a somewhat guilt inside of me from what I'd done to Namine, and that it was the only thing I couldn't tell him. Even so, the way those soft lips sent a chill through my spine, I could only melt into the kiss.

Feeling much better after having told him everything and letting out everything I had kept deep inside, the two of us found our way to the bed, as we continued for who knows how long. Once we finally stopped in our tracks, I could still feel a sudden urge running through me.

"Y-You can stay right?" Feeling my face blushing a bright red, the strange feeling in my heart wouldn't go away. Seeing the adorable blush that wouldn't go away from his face, I was unable to control myself. Before I knew it, I had Vanitas pinned under my arms and my heart felt a sudden impulse I couldn't describe.


	24. A Time Of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Unable to contain myself, the flustered look that he had given me drove deep into me. As the strange feeling inside of me grew, the more my desire for him had grown.

Running my fingers down his cheek, I noticed quite fast that the same odd feeling was running through him by just the look on his face. Running my slender fingers down his cheek, I could feel the softness of his pale white skin, running smoothly underneath my palm.

Letting my fingers run farther away from his burning red cheek and down to his slender neck, I could feel a shiver piercing throughout me. Delving into a kiss with him once more, I could feel the tenderness of his lips delving farther and farther into mine.

My fingertips finding their way to the thin edge of his shirt, I pulled it over his head, finally able to see the full length of his body. Continuing once more to let my fingertips find their way around his body, every thought inside of me was vanishing into nothingness. Even the room around me couldn't amount to anything I was feeling at the moment.

As I admired every inch of his muscular body, I found myself leaning downward and licking his entire body, giving him the slyest grin possible. I could tell he was getting shivers the entire time, but didn't seem to be stopping me.

My mouth finding its' way to his nipple, I began to play with it, enjoying every moment to the fullest. After some time, I started to move to the other nipple and did the same with my small mouth. As I did so for a little bit, he caught me off guard.

Suddenly making a noise that I assumed was some sort of moan, I suddenly stopped and looked at him questionably. Blushing even more then before, he looked incredibly embarrassed. "M-Maybe we should stop. I feel strange, and you're making weird things come out of my mouth." He hesitantly tried to push me away, but I just couldn't find the strength to let go.

"You don't seem to want too hard for that though, I can tell you're enjoying yourself." I teased him, even so, he wouldn't look at me. Playing with his body once more, the two of us found ourselves unable to tear away from the other.

I still couldn't exactly understand what was happening, but didn't mind in the slightest. The only thing I cared about at the moment was enjoying each slick movement that was sending chills down our spins.

Finally catching himself drawn more then he already was, he took away my shirt as well and his lips found their way across my body as well, heating up in every inch of me, I couldn't stop the weird sensations going through me as he began to do the same movements as I had.

Finding myself releasing the same moan, I felt just as embarrassed, but we didn't stop anything that was happening at the moment.

Finally pulling away the rest of our clothing, my fingertips found their way to his legs, and I started to let myself begin to play with his dick. Moving through every motion possible, the moans continued from within him.

Feeling myself heating up more and more, every thought of him clouded my mind and loving only him was bubbling throughout every part of me. Moans were starting to escape from my throat as well while the two of us kissed passionately during the entirety of it all.

Eventually doing the same to me, a sudden rush seemed to be going through both of us. "I feel really strange, I've never done something like this before...I don't know exactly why..." Before I could say anything further, something happened that surprised me even more.

A strange liquid had come out of me all of a sudden, before I could pull away though, he pulled me into a kiss once more, wrapping his arms around my neck. Trying to forget what had happened, I just melted into him, forgetting anything and everything else.

The night continued just like that, while our emotions seemed to be all over the place due to the amount of love and joy that sprung throughout each other. The morning had come eventually, but nothing could replace the precise amount of our bodies heated temperature. When we finally actually managed to stop, we let ourselves sleep without a need for clothing, right next to each other.


	25. Obliviousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Fluttering my eyelids open, I couldn't think too much about anything while a deep drowsiness was delving throughout me. Looking over at Vanitas, the memories from what happened before were flooding into my mind.

As I looked over at the alarm clock, I remembered that school had been today and apparently we were incredibly late. About to jerk upward all of a sudden, I was hit with an intense pain.

Shrieking, I fell back onto the bed, which awoke Vanitas. Unable to force out any sort of movement. I twisted away from him, hoping the pain that was developing my body would go away.

Doing the same as I had, he suddenly fell back with a shriek as well. "The hell did you do to me?" He asked me with the most bitter tone.

"What did I do to you? Thanks to you, my body aches more then it ever has." Starting to pout over such a thing, I could only hope it would go away as fast as possible. Getting out of the bed, I felt as if every muscle of mine was on fire.

"You enjoyed it though you bastard, so don't complain to me." Crossing his arms over his chest, he just continued to lie there. Regardless, I found whatever strength I could inside of me and gotten dressed. Throwing him some clothing as well, he started to get dressed, but I could tell he was just as agitated as I was.

"C'mon get dressed already, I highly doubt we can get to school today like this, but at least get dressed." I tried to tell him, while stretching my arms.

Watching him get into his clothing, he came over to me with a large grin, which implanted a large blush onto my face. Looking away from him, the two of us walked side by side each other, and down the wooden stairway. Finding our way to the kitchen, we started to look for breakfast.

Grabbing us both a poptart and some water, we sat at the table and began to down our lovely meals together. As our parents seemed to have come down the stairs as well, they looked barley awake around us, until they noticed something different.

Feeling a sudden sense of urgency from them, the two seemed more mad then usual. Confused, I just tilted my head, pondering if it was beacuse of the argument that had happened yesterday.

"Ventus, Vanitas, what is that on your neck?" Dad demanded from the two of us, but neither of us were exactly sure what they were talking about, so all I could do was question them. Even so, they seemed more then frustrated. "The hickey on your neck."

"What's a hickey?" I asked the two of them with the most innocent type of tone in my voice.

Only facepalming to themselves, mom got something to wrap around the two things known as hickeys. "Never mind, just keep wearing these around your neck for a while." She told me as she placed a large bandaid on my neck.

Putting my palm across it when she was done, I looked over to Vanitas in hopes he would know anything about what they were saying, but he only shrug his shoulders at me.

"Whatever you say, but I find it completely useless. Nothing is wrong with us, it's not some bruise or anything is it?" Vanitas tried to ask, which made the two of them glare at us with a look that could kill.

Going into the kitchen, they just ignored the two of us, as if they were trying to block something out. "Is something wrong about these hickeys? I don't exactly understand what we could've done wrong."

"Who knows, parents are crazy people." Vanitas replied to me, waving his arm carelessly into the air. Laughing at his remark, we finished eating our food and decided to plan out whatever activities we could think of for the day.


	26. Decision, One Or Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Strolling through the town, we had decided to go to an arcade. It didn't take long for us to arrive to the place buzzing with beeping buttons and noise that seemed to be coming from any and all games.

"There's so many fun things to do, what do want to do first?" I asked Vanitas, obviously overly hyper from just being around each machine around me.

"Geez, you are way too energetic...that ship game where you shoot things, I guess?" He replied, not seeming to be as into everything as I was, but it didn't really matter to me.

Dashing over to the machine, I started to press the different buttons and enjoy myself quite a bit. Meanwhile, he just walked after me and let me play to my hearts content. Once his turn came around, he continued to act as if it was nothing much, but he seemed to be having lots of fun the entire time.

Each different machine or just plain lovely game we had started to go over to, gave just as much pleasure as any other. It didn't take long for us to find our way towards the tasty food and drink area. Enjoying our own sort of sweet tasting meal and interesting conversations, time passed pretty fast.

Before it could get dark any time soon, we decided to walk around the town, enjoying our usual chatter, although his smart remarks could only make me sigh.

When we had come across Kairi, she only glanced at us for a moment as if she were to say something, but just turned her head away from me. Twisting my head away from her as well, I couldn't find any words to talk back to her at all as well, and just walked past her while looking at the ground.

Vanitas only watched over what happened, while following me in silence, peering somewhat at her the entire time. Doing his best to get my mind off of it, he ruffled my hair as if I was some sort of child. Pouting somewhat at him, it didn't take too long for a slight sweet smile to cross onto my face.

"Oh yea, whatever happened to that girlfriend of yours?" He asked me curiously, not really thinking too much about it. Before I could reply, I was caught off guard by someone clinging onto my back.

Kissing my cheek gently, I could easily tell how pissed off my brother was starting to become by what she just did. "W-wait a second..." Somewhat panicking from what to do, I could feel alarms going off in my mind.

"What is it Ventus?" She asked me in her usual sweet tone, clinging onto my arm. Unable to figure out how to handle the situation at hand, especially at the cost of hurting her and my brother's instant aggression towards her, I couldn't find the words that would help in doing anything at the moment.

"If you don't get off of him, you won't see the light of tomorrow." Becoming slightly frightened by his attitude, she let go of me, but couldn't understand why he was so upset with her.

"He's my boyfriend, what does it matter to you? We've kissed and everything, why should he be that upset, right?" She innocently asked me, which sent chills down my spine.

"He's mine, you have no right to claim him. So jerk off already, come on bro." He grabbed onto my hand and started to pull me away, meanwhile, I was trying to figure out how exactly to stop what was happening, but I could easily tell anything I even found the strength to utter out was of no use.

"You're his brother? You should be more accepting of his relationships, really, don't just keep him away from everyone else." Irritated enough by her constant rejections and attempts to be beside me, he just kissed me gently for only a second, giving her another glare.

"Vanitas wait a second-" I tried to tell him, but was of no use as I watched her stand there confused and heartbroken. Once he forced me away again, I quickly pulled away from him, looking at the ground shyly. "You didn't have to be so mean..."

"What do you still have feelings for her or something?" Crossing his arms over his chest, I could easily tell that they were both waiting for some sort of answer, but nothing came out of my mouth and all I could possibly do was stand there with my uncertainty.

Stepping away from me, they both left me by myself as I tried to figure out what exactly to do or say at the moment, but ended up just watching them leave out of my sight. I couldn't stop the guilt going through every inch of me, and could easily feel my head spinning, feeling like an arrow had shot into me, all I could do was continue to keep to myself.


	27. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Getting a blanket thrown at my face, I could only deeply sigh as I had to pull it off of me while staring at the beautiful yellow eyed boy who was staring daggers into me. "Ya know, if you're angry with me, you could just say so."

"I'm angry with you." Pouting, he wouldn't look over at me as he dug into another book of his. As if trying to avoid any conversation with me, he tried to consume himself in his book.

"You know, I don't exactly get what I did wrong." I tried to tell him while clinging onto his deep colored blanket. "You know already that I like you and not her."

Most likely assuming I wouldn't leave him alone, he continued to bite back at me. "Then go tell her that you don't like her that way." He commanded at me.

"I told you I don't think anything like that, she's just a friend.." I hesitantly tried to tell him, but obvious lack of confidence was showing quite a bit. "I just don't want to hurt her and everything happened so fast I just don't know exactly what..."

Refusing to talk any longer, his bitterness was overwhelming me. Collapsing onto my bed, my mind just couldn't force out any sort of decision, and I ended up only staring at the ceiling in fustration.

After some time, I started to take my feelings out on my sword. Swinging it in many different motions with several different methods that I knew of. Bit by bit I was able to release whatever stuff were clouding my mind.

Before I decided to get some rest, I started to explore the house and try to hope this would all pass quickly. Once I returned to my room, I noticed my brother was asleep, but my parents were moving some of my stuff out of my room.

"What are you guys doing with my stuff?" I tried to ask them, but they only replied with a single answer and wouldn't take no for an answer. Feeling like everyone was against me and struck with loneliness, I could only find my way into slumber.

"You are going to sleep downstairs from now on." Even though I had tried my best to get them to cut it out, nothing more could be done, and I the bitterness and hurt inside of me let the entire day fade away as I cushioned up under my blanket.

As the next day had come around, I was practically being ignored by my family, and could only walk to school in silence. It took what seemed like an eternity and I could barley focus on anything around me but my current stress finding it's way into me for what felt like the billionth time.

Once I was at school, I could barley watch anyone around me as they seemed to enjoy messing with me further and further. As tears spilled from my eyes, I was only found as nothing more then weak.

Once lunch break came around, Kairi came up to me with the most shy look on her face. "Look Ven...I'm sorry about what I did...can't you forgive me, I just didn't want to lose you, but I honestly regret what happened."

"How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even accept anything about me?" I told Kairi with anger evident inside of my voice. Still looking as shy as ever, I could tell she was more then hurt from just the look in her eyes.

"I'll do anything just please forgive me!" Fear seemingly striking throughout her, I could only breath out the largest sigh.

"If you really want me to forgive you, then quit hating on our relationship and apologize to my brother, both you and Sora." Nodding her head at my words, she gave me the sweetest smile. "Oh yea, do you know what this is?"

Taking off the bandage my parents put on me before, she instantly looked nervous as devilish looks were surrounding me from all sides. What was said next didn't exactly feel pleasant for me.


	28. Anxiety Falling Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

Everyone smirking at me, I found myself in the center of attention. The more their words struck inside of me, the less I found myself able to stand there any longer. Thankfully, Kairi had been there to protect me, and the only shield I felt I had at the moment was her.

Apparently, word had spread around about what the different activities me and my brother did, much more then before, and the deeper that they went, the more each one scared me. It got to the point that I was nothing but embarrassed from each one.

Kairi trying to stop them, she took me away from the laughter and hurt, but it seemed like some invincible force. Sora had managed to rush after us after he noticed us, but I couldn't gain much courage after that.

Being brought to the back of the school, Kairi and Sora were trying their best with apologizes, but their words didn't seem to have much effect. "Can I just stop going to school already? Everyone hates me...and anything me and my brother do as a couple is only mocked or teased to the point that it makes me more hurt then before."

"Ventus, I'm sorry, this is all my fault..." Sora tried to say, but I just turned my head away from as I continued to cling to Kairi. "You need to go to school, but they shouldn't be doing such things. I'm sure we can fix it somehow."

"It's too late to fix any of that, there's too much and they are doing more then mocking by this point..." I told them which implanted a deep sadness inside of me.

"Maybe we are doing something weird..." Even though they had tried to refuse my decision, I ended up needing time alone, and after some time they left me to think by myself.

"Maybe it is weird...I don't know..." Their words having finally gotten to me, I just didn't know what else to do but want to give up. By the time I finally made up my mind, I ended up looking for Namine as the school day had ended.

Deciding to go to her house instead of walking the endless streets after some time, I knocked on the door while peering away from it, as I tried my best to block out my feelings. Once she opened the door, I gave the sweetest smile I could and decided to let out what I wanted to say.

"It's kinda strange ya know, loving your brother, but I gave up on that. Would you still like to get together?" I asked her gently, which released the most sweet smile on her face.

"Of course, come in, come in." Using her usual utterly sweet tone of voice, I only followed her without any hesitation. Twisting around once we were near the couch, she intertwined her fingers with mine, which sent a chill down my spine.

Doing my best to ignore such a thing, she began to press her lips to mine. I could easily tell that I wanted to stop her, but couldn't find the strength to do so as the kiss continued for who knows how long.

Once we stopped, we began to have a light and joyful conversation on the couch. It was very calming but I couldn't stop my anxiety. Doing my best to get rid of it, I tried to fill my mind with nothing but Namine.

Even so, I found myself only trying to prove something to myself and Namine seemed to be the only way to do it. Unable to take each and every thought that had gone through me, I forced myself to do something I never should have.

As she pressed her gentle lips onto my shoulder, I melted under her touch that washed over me. Trying my best not to go too far, I still wasn't able to stop myself in the slightest. The world was vanishing more and more, and my thoughts were slowly becoming clear.

The more we had kissed and found ourselves melting under each touch, the more things seemed to be escalating, which forced me to push her away and leave before anything could go any farther. Even so, I still felt as if things had went much too far, and being around her in the slightest was nothing but a mistake.

In the end, I couldn't find the courage to go back home and stayed at Sora's house for the night. Feeling as if I've been cut up over a dozen times by now, I didn't want the same feeling to rush over me, and tried my best to figure out what to say to Namine so I could make things right again.


	29. Trying To Make It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

As the next day had finally come around, I did my best to focus on my schoolwork, but it was nearly impossible. Once the end of our school time had come around, I turned in Vanitas' homework, then tried to find my brother once more so things could finally be settled.

Finding him by the ice cream stand, I took a deep breath and went over towards him. Already knowing I couldn't forget about him any time soon, I pulled him away and spoke up before anything could be said.

"Bro, do you still want me to choose you? Yea, I've been indecisive, but I won't anymore, alright?" I pondered, looking at the ground with a guilty face.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over at me, trying to keep his voice calm. "Then let me go with you, I want to hear you say it." He told me, looking away from me, as I nodded my head at him, the two of us traveled to her house once more.

Once she opened the door, it was instantly a forced smile as it was easy to tell being around Vanitas wasn't exactly pleasant for her. Regardless, I couldn't just stand around. Raising my voice, I refused to let anything more come between us.

"Listen Namine, I don't want to be indecisive anymore, so I'm sorry...I want to love my brother, alright?" With a deep sigh, she nodded her head. "If you want, we can still be friends?"

Seemingly unable to forget what happened between us, she looked somewhat irritated, but nothing could be said to help other then that we don't regret our decision. Leaving her by herself, we walked beside each other, once more.

"Right, Kairi and Sora wanted to apologize to you...they said they would accept us but I wanted them to apologize to you too first." I tried to tell him as the two of us began to look for them.

"Also...I was thinking...we should talk to mom and dad about us, I want them to understand instead of refusing everything." Looking over at me, he intertwined his fingers in mine.

"You're probably right, I guess we should talk to them about it, shouldn't we? But what about the bullying you receive at school?" He pondered, showing quite a bit of concern for me. Thinking it over for a moment, all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really think there is much we can do but ignore it all, right?" Shrugging his shoulders, he hesitantly agreed. Eventually, we found the two on a stroll around the town, enjoying their time together as always.

Running up to the two, I caught onto their shoulder. "Hey...you guys said you would apologize to my brother, right?" I asked Kairi and Sora with a shy tone of voice.

Looking over at my brother, the two slowly made their way over to him as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Calming themselves, they looked up at him with an expressionless look on their face.

"Look, we're sorry about what we did, it's our fault for getting jealous and trying to hurt you two for own sake..." Sora started, turning his head slightly away from Vanitas.

"Just please, don't ignore us anymore, we only want to start this whole thing over again and try to be friends, ok?" Kairi continued, and me and Vanitas managed out a smile at each other. As we both apologized as well to the two of them, everything seemed to be sunshine and roses around that point.

We decided to spend some time together, spending whatever time we had lost with each other. It was really fun and I think Vanitas was even starting to warm up to them as well. By the time that it came for us to go back home, we could only be more then nervous.

Stepping up to our doorway, the two of us calmed the other before opening it. Going together to get our parents, we all went down to the living room together, while silence had filled the air for only a moment before the two of us spoke up, much to their dissaproval.

"Mom, Dad, we want to be with each other, please don't refuse this..." We asked the two in unison. As the two adults in front of me looked at each other, they seemed as if they couldn't understand in the slightest.


	30. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is a young teenager with the most loving parents. One day, he learns that they have decided to take in a mysterious golden eyed teenager as well. Excitement only turns to frustration as his expectations are crushed beyond help. How could such different individuals ever get along?

"Why should we? You're siblings, this just something that can't happen." Dad spoke up, while the two stared daggers into me. Even so, we refused to give up the fight.

"We want to be together, siblings or not, there's nothing you can do that can change that." I told them, giving them the same glance in order to do my best to protect whatever I could of these precious feelings of mine.

"How do you even know you can even be together in the slightest? We care about you, but you can't have everything, no matter how much you may love what you want." Mother disagreed, trying to keep her own fight going as well.

"How could you possibly know if we can't be together or not? Aren't parents supposed to support not destroy, you aren't really trying to care about us, you just want to have your way like a small child." Vanitas pouted, which made me do my best to not to be too mean to them.

"Regardless of what you choose, we aren't going to be happy with this." Aqua told me with the most bitter tone of voice. Looking at each other, we just wanted it to end already, but continued onward regardless.

"I just want you to accept our relationship, that's all..." Finding their arguments useless and nothing more then complaints by this point, they thought once more about the situation until coming to the decision to accept us as is.

"We want you to love us too, we're just worried...but If you are to feel that way, who are we to stop you." Dad and Mom told us, showing concern for the both of us through their words, which made me feel so much better then before.

Giving them both a hug, I smiled gently at the two of them, who gave me the most beautiful of smiles as well. Of course, Vanitas seemed to be as he said 'too old for hugs'. Of course, that only tempted me to hug him, much to his dismay, and tried to get me off of him as much as he possibly could.

Moving my items back into his room, the two of us reset everything where it was meant to be. Things seemed to be much better then they were before and I was pretty sure Vanitas felt the same. Sitting beside each other, past memories floated back into my mind.

"A lot has happened since we even met each other, hasn't it?" I pondered to myself, as I thought back to everything that had happened previously. With a similar smile just like mine, Vanitas seemed to be thinking back to it all as well.

"True, but I don't think we honestly need to stress so much over it all anymore, we can be together as much as we want, right?" He asked me, to which I nodded at him with the most happiness I'd felt in a while.

"Maybe we should make some plans to hang out with our friends tomorrow, it would be nice don't you think?"

Nodding his head, he still seemed somewhat unable to trust them just yet. Even so, I didn't mind it in the slightest, after all he had all reason not to do such a thing just yet.

"Let's just be together from now on, alright? There's nothing more that I could possibly want further from now on then to be with each other, just as we are now. After all, you are the only person I want to love." Giving him the sweetest kiss possible, our soft lips drowned one another into the other, and nothing more seemed to matter.

The happiness sparking throughout us, was much more then I could've asked for. As the days continued for us, our grades had started to improve once more, and we were able to feel like a real couple. School wasn't pleasant, but we were starting to learn how to ignore such things. 

Our friends were able to be there for us more then anything else, so things weren't so difficult when it came around from that point onward. Although, it took our parents a little time to adjust, but they came to love how we've grown to be, and it was very lovely for me, especially beacuse my brother wasn't shielding himself up against everything anymore.

At the end of everything, all that was left for the two of us was each other and to fix our wrongs, even so it didn't seem as impossible as it had before. We only needed to love each other and nothing else more.

\- End


End file.
